


Email from Mari to her mother after episode 10

by LizzyFranklin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyFranklin/pseuds/LizzyFranklin
Summary: The evening after episode 10, Mari emails an update to her and Yuri's mother.





	Email from Mari to her mother after episode 10

**Author's Note:**

> Ka-san is mom; To-san is dad.

From: Katsuki Mari  
To: Katsuki Hiroko  
Date: 2016-12-20 23:54

Dear Ka-san,

So…it was an interesting evening in Barcelona. Minako and I were shopping in the Christmas market when we spotted Yurio and Otabek having dinner together in a café – Yurio, voluntarily socializing with another human being! And yet, that was not the strangest discovery of the night.

Yuuri and Viktor happened to come along just after we spotted Yurio and Otabek, and we got them to help us join the table. Christophe Giacometti and Phichit Chulanont joined us as well. Minako and I may have been fan-girling a bit. I’ve never heard Minako be so quiet!

There were two fascinating revelations at this dinner.

Remember that time To-san painted the face on his belly and danced on the table after too much plum wine? Seems it runs in the family. Well, not the face painting. Turns out that after Yuuri crashed and burned at last year’s Grand Prix, he drowned his sorrows in champagne at the reception and got in a dance-off with Yurio, Christophe, and Viktor. There are pictures and videos which, somewhat miraculously, haven’t found their way to social media. Minako got Christophe to send her some of the ones from his phone, so you’ll be able to enjoy them once she forwards them. 

Side note: I’m pretty sure Minako is hooking up with Christophe tonight, despite the age difference. She’s all about supporting her favorite skaters. I’d thought she was hoping to meet coach Celestino. *shrug*

So there we were, looking at pictures of the dance-off (in which Christophe and Yuuri got mostly-naked and did pole dancing, in addition to break dancing with Yurio and tangoing with Viktor) when Phichit noticed that Yuuri and Viktor were wearing matching wedding rings. He congratulated them on their marriage – first I knew of it! – and Viktor said no, they were engagement rings, and they were going to get married when Yuuri won the gold.

Yuuri protested that they were some kind of good-luck charm – but you know how he’s always loved Viktor and, well, it seems like it might be returned. You remember how stunned Yuuri was when Viktor showed up at the hot springs? Turns out that sometime during the drunken dance-off, Yuuri actually told Viktor about the hot springs and asked him to come and be his coach. Annnnnd….Viktor showed up, and has been pursuing Yuuri ever since.

So you might have a son-in-law.

Going to bed now – Minako is still out with Christophe. Hopefully Yuuri does well tomorrow in the short program. See you in a few days!

Love, Mari


End file.
